Whirled Wide
by aliciajay
Summary: The different nations of Europe have always had their rivalries and tensions ... Chronicles the World Wars. (This started out as a study guide for World History, but it ended up becoming a Hetalia fanfic... Don't ask why.) Some fem!countries maybe, most notably France, just so everything isn't overly masculine. Pairing FrUk for now, genre TBD
1. The Troubles of War

The different nations of Europe have always had their rivalries and tensions ... Chronicles the World Wars. (This started out as a study guide for World History, but it ended up becoming a Hetalia fanfic... Don't ask why.) Some fem!countries maybe, most notably France, just so everything isn't overly masculine. Pairing FrUk for now, genre TBD

* * *

**WHIRLED WIDE**

**- The Troubles of War -**

* * *

The war, to say the least, was going badly – for all involved.

If only there had been no war in the first place, thought England miserably as he sat with his soldiers around the fire that night, only a little distance away from the feared no-man's land. If only things didn't have to be this way – but he'd already learned the hard way to expect the unexpected.

_That _was putting it mildly.

_Well, at least we can all still have supper in peace – _without_ being killed. _He gave a bitter snort at that, but other worrisome thoughts quickly made their way into his head.

The army was losing morale, and fast. Germany had really gone all-out with his newfangled technology and war weapons, and the results were devastating. Not to mention that the economy was going down, there was no end of fighting, and England was running out of people to recruit – plus he needed more weapons, more uniforms … more of everything. And finally, the thought that struck the most fear into his heart.

_France._

Even though it had been months since he'd seen her, he still remembered her face, her beautiful face, with those perfect blue eyes that could express anger and annoyance (mostly at him) and alternately, happiness. England was surprised to find that he missed her, terribly. He missed that stubborn and boyish yet oddly attractive girl who would never give up or desert anyone in a fight. But this was different – this was _war. _War changed people for _life._

How long might she be able to hold out against the Central Powers? Was she experiencing the same thing as England right now? And most importantly, was she all right?

He wanted to see her again, so badly. Even if it might be for the last time…

_Don't think that! _A part of his mind shouted. _We'll all make it out of here alive and well … somehow…_

"Mr. England!" a voice shouted, jolting him out of his thoughts. A soldier was running towards him, envelope in hand. "A message from Egypt, one of your colonies!" _Well, this had better be good… _He tore open the envelope, and read the letter with (slightly) shaking hands.

_England … I am so sorry for the delay of the promised manufactures. I wish I could do something about this … but as of late, there have been more and more women working in my country, most of the men having gone to join you in the war. (I hope they'll come back mostly alive, but that is up to the gods.) People are beginning to grow restless, and I fear there may be civil war if this conflict gets any worse … And we are being invaded by the Turks. Again, I am so dreadfully sorry, but I am afraid there is no way at the present for me to help you. Please forgive me, as so much of this is out of my hands …_

_Egypt_

Well, hell.

England cursed so badly that the soldiers around him all cowered in fright.

* * *

**_Historical_**_ **Note: **_Egypt was one of many British colonies experiencing hardships during World War I, as it had to provide supplies and soldiers for the war effort. They also had to deal with the Young Turks from the Ottoman Empire, who fought off the British in both southern Russia (with defeats) and the Middle East (where they fared better). This was how they ended up a threat in Egypt for many years.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think! Reviews will be returned!


	2. The Prelude (Early 1900s)

The different nations of Europe have always had their rivalries and tensions ... Chronicles the World Wars. (This started out as a study guide for World History, but it ended up becoming a Hetalia fanfic... Don't ask why.) Some fem!countries maybe, most notably France, just so everything isn't overly masculine. Pairing FrUk for now, genre TBD

* * *

**WHIRLED WIDE**

**- The Prelude (Early 1900s) -**

* * *

"Look, I know I'm autocratic and all (and England probably won't agree)," said Russia, "but I think we all know what Germany is up to, and frankly, I'm scared …"

"Well, then stop grinning like a bloody – Mmph!" France had scrunched up some paper and stuffed it into England's mouth, then turned back to Russia as though nothing had happened.

"Ah – what our good friend England means to say is that he'd be _quite happy _for us to form an alliance _– right, England?" _She nudged said nation in the side none too lightly, and he managed a grudging nod, shooting her a _What-the-bloody-hell-do-you-mean-by-this _look, to which she gave a sweet, innocent smile that no Finland-Santa would ever doubt. Russia, meanwhile, had not noticed a thing.

"Do you all see?" continued France, spreading out a map on the table as both male nations gathered around to get a closer look. "Germany is smack-dab in the middle of Europe, which means that if we all surround him, he's not going anywhere. And if he does try to break his way out, there'll be hell to pay – he's going to have to fight a two-front war. (See the ingeniousness of my plan?)"

England succeeded in fishing one piece of paper out of his mouth, and appeared fascinated by its contents. France went on. "Oh, and secondly, Germany's been disloyal. He (or his boss, rather) hasn't kept his word –"

"Exactly!" exclaimed Russia. "He broke off the alliance with me and left me hanging, friendless and heartbroken! _Kolkolkolkolkol –"_

England pulled the second and last piece of paper out of his mouth, and was reading that too, a look of growing horror on his face.

"All right," France interjected hurriedly. "He took Alsace-Lorraine from me, too. And besides, he's building up his military – always a worrisome thing when it's Germany – and his economy's gotten stronger, too – England stop reading and listen up already! This concerns mostly your joining us, you know!" England looked up dazedly from his papers.

"Yes, yes," he murmured distractedly, making it clear that he had not heard a word of the discussion.

"So what say you two to a Triple Entente? All in favor of a Triple Entente, say 'ay'!" chirped France.

"Ay," they all chorused.

"All right then, for the treaty I wrote up myself – why, where is it? I'm sure I just left it here -" Russia searched frantically all over the house, and even in his scarf, but to no avail.

"Ah – Is this what you're looking for?" Both Russia and France paused in their search to see England smugly holding up two soggy and near-mutilated pieces of paper. The effect was instantaneous.

_"MY TREATY! Oh, my poor treaty!" _wailed Russia, clutching the papers to his heart. "What did it ever do to you –"

"You don't say…" France covered her mouth, turning pink. "You mean … I just…"

"Stuffed the treaty into my mouth," England supplied helpfully. "Uh … will I still be joining you guys, then?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in a house not too far off, Germany was speaking to Austria, Hungary, and the Italy brothers.

"All right, everyone, listen up!" shouted Germany. "You all know the drill! Sign the treaty if you want to become one of my allies (and not end up on my bad side)!" Romano glared at Austria and Hungary. Austria stared back coolly, and Hungary looked rather uncomfortable.

"The other nations' armies are growing stronger, since the beginning of the arms race – although, of course, I'm going to build a better navy than England's," continued Germany, oblivious to the tension between the other nations. "And France, England

"You'd better not take any more of our land," growled Romano, before going to sign his name below Germany's, followed by Italy. "We'll get it back sooner or later."

"Oh really now?" Austria said sarcastically. "I'd like to see you try." Hungary tried to direct her husband to the treaty.

"Ve~ wait, wait, let's all be friends!" Italy pleaded. "All we need is love!" To which Austria gave a cough and Hungary blushed. Romano turned a bright tomato-red at the suggestion.

"All right, what Italy said, minus the last part!" interrupted an awkward-looking Germany, while Italy clapped happily. "Besides, this treaty is just a precaution. If war breaks out and we win (which we will), there'll be free land for everyone involved!"

"What shall we call our alliance?" asked Hungary.

"How about the Central Powers?"

"Sounds good."

"Why does it always have to be Germany-centric?" grumbled Romano.

* * *

_**Historical Note:** _The Triple Entente ("entente" translating to "agreement" in French), consisting of France, Russia, and (eventually) Britain, was also called the Allied Powers, or the Allies. Germany, Italy, and Austria-Hungary made up the Triple Alliance, or Central Powers, after Germany broke off an alliance with Russia. Italy conflicted with Austria-Hungary, which still held Italian lands, and only joined with Germany's promise to support Italy's expansion. Nevertheless, Italy became progressively more ambivalent and eventually joined the war on the side of the Triple Entente. (Italy did not truly ally with Germany until the eve of World War II).

NOTE: Historically, England did NOT get a treaty stuffed into his mouth. That would have been ... awkward LOL

* * *

Guest: Aww thanks so much! :D LOL I hope this helps, and I'm trying to be as historically accurate as I possibly can. :P


End file.
